


Girls Club

by thependoesnthaveanink



Category: All For One (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series), Fifth Harmony (Band), Little Mix (Band), Riverdale (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV), Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beronica Fluff, Beronica angst, Beronica sex, Bisexual Female Character, Camren angst, Camren fluff, Camren sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dornie angst, Dornie fluff, Dornie sex, F/F, Girl School, Girls Kissing, Hollstein sex, Jerrie angst, Jerrie fluff, Jerrie sex, LaFerry Angst, LaFerry Fluff, LaFerry sex, Lesbian Character, Lesy angst, Lesy fluff, Lesy sex, Make up sex, Makeouts, Making Love, Norminah angst, Norminah fluff, Norminah sex, Octaven angst, Octaven sex, Passionate Sex, Portiana angst, Portiana fluff, Portiana sex, Possessive Sex, Sanvers angst, Shacam angst, Shacam fluff, Shacam sex, Stally angst, Stally fluff, Stally sex, Supercorp angst, Supercorp sex, WayHaught Fluff, Wayhaught angst, Wayhaught sex, clexa angst, clexa fluff, clexa sex, hollstein angst, octaven fluff, sanvers fluff, sanvers sex, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thependoesnthaveanink/pseuds/thependoesnthaveanink
Summary: Pretty much about GxG :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, I simply borrowed them.

Carmilla's Pov

" I swear to God! Lexa! Please help me get Lauren down from the table! " Lexa giggles from my side, clearly drunk out of her mind. " Hodnes, leave Lauren be, okay? She is totally capable of dealing with herself. "

These people are drunk. Too drunk to function. Slender fingers roams my arm, and there she was. My lovely Laura Hollis.

" Where have you been? " She shrugs, taking a seat on my lap and hiding her face on the crook of my neck, her lips meeting my skin immediately.

She's drunk.

I chuckle, sipping the last contents of my drink before putting it down on the table beside me and putting my arms around my cute girlfriend.

" Are you okay, Cupcake? " I pulled her face away from my neck, I could actually feel her drool slowly sliding down my collarbone. She nods then smiles lazily.

" Carm, can I have some cookies tomorrow? " Clarke screamed when Lauren almost fell from the table, but the latter regained her balance and continued her drunk dancing while her girlfriend, Camila, stayed still watching drunk Lauren with an amused face.

Maybe out of the 10 people here, Camila, Clarke, Perry, Dinah and I are the total sober.

" I wanna danceeeee on the mooon! " Lauren screams, pointing at the ceiling. She then stops dancing, her eyes wide as saucers. " How about we dance on the moon?! "

Laura, Lexa, LaFontaine and Normani seemed happy with her idea.

" Laura, you're not going with them. " I warned, but what can I do? She pouted.

" Pleeeeaseeee Carm??? " I sighed and nodded, with a squeal and peck, Laura was off of to moonland with Lexa, Lauren, LaF and Normani.

I looked at Perry, she was cleaning the living room and seemed to not notice where her girlfriend went. Might as well watched over the kids since I did promised earlier that I wouldn't drink.

" Hey Clarke, let's go and check the kids. " She groans loudly and slumps her tiny self on the couch, she's obviously tired to death.

" I can't. Camila, you go with Carm. " Mila looks at me and smiled, I smiled back.

But then, her smile turned to a grin.

Oh no. Cross out Camila in the five most sober girls in this party.

" Nevermind. I'll take Dinah with me, Cami- "

There was Dinah, snoring on the floor.

Then I think it's just the 3 of us.

" Well, I guess it's just me. "

It was one of the parties Lauren and Camila actually throws every week. Too bad Stevie and Ally, Nicole and Waverly, Rose and Rosie couldn't make it.

Psssh, I guess they're just having sex.

" I'm gonna fly! " Better run up there while no one's still jumping off of the roof.

I ran up the second floor then up in the attic, and there was Lexa, the last one to climb up the ladder that goes up the roof.

" Okay Commander, go faster, so I could look at all of you. "

" Push me up Carmilla! " She giggles, grabbing the sharpie in her black jacket. What is she going to do?

I did what she told me, and I thanked the gods because she didn't rolled down the roof and died.

I climbed up and saw Lauren about to jump at the edge of the roof, but of course being me, the friendly neighborhood gay, saved her from her drunk suicide slash death.

" Carmilla, what the heck, I was about to fly to the moon! " She pinches my arm and I flinched. That hurts.

" How about we fly to the moon some other time and just relax here? " I asked hopefully.

" And count the stars? " Lexa, who was already staring at the sky asks. She got something on her face. Like a warpaint.

Or maybe sharpies.

I laughed quietly.

" Yes, we will count the stars too. "

" Ohhhh! And look for planets?! " My girlfriend asks as she walked and sat beside me. I kissed her forehead and made her head rest on my shoulder. She's in for another tough battle tomorrow.

" Yes Cupcake, we will look for planets too. " She smiles widely, pecking me numerous times on the face.

" Where's Camila? I need someone to kiss me too. " Lauren pouts.

" Perry doesn't want to kiss yet because I haven't asked her out, but we're actually girlfriends. " LaF giggles, like they just revealed a secret they shouldn't have.

Something creeked. " Lexa are you okay? "

It was only the Sky Princess.

I glared at her. " You scared me, Clarke! "

She was about to reply, but Lexa hugged her.

" Where's Mani? " I just noticed she wasn't around.

" I saw her come down. Said she needed to go pee and also check on Dinah. "

" Now I'm a fifth wheel! "

" Come on now, lie beside us. " I spread my arm for Laura to put her head on, as she snuggled at my side and wrapped her arms around my waist, while Clarke laid beside her with Lexa in her arms, their positions just like ours.

" LaF, come cuddle with me! "

" Nah, frosh. I'll just go down and watch Perry. " I sigh, they're really whipped for Perry.

I released a deep breath and stared at the stars, as it twinkled and blinked like lights in the sky. It was enthralling. A calming sight that you could watch until the sun comes rising up.

A calming sight.

Just like her. I whirled my look on her, and there she was on her...not so best glory, but nonetheless, she's still beautiful. How she rumples her face, how her eyes lits up, how she gasps so loudly, everything about her is just...amazing and captivating and wonderful.

" Why are you staring at me like that? " She asks, but I was too enthralled with how her lips were moving to actually hear her. " What? "

She laughs, and that is the most beautiful thing I have heard in my entire life. Play me the most beautiful song in the world, it wouldn't compare even an inch with Laura's voice. It was like music in my ears. A melody that I can play over and over with but then I would not get tired of it.

" Carm stop it with the staring! " She blushes, with her cheeks turning rosy pink, reminding of flowers that she loves.

I smile at her, pulling her closer to me, my hands finding their way to connect with hers. I inhaled deeply, resting my chin on her head since I was a little bigger than her. I smiled as I took in on what's happening right now. She's happy. I'm happy. We're together. No crazy mother trying to pull us apart.

" Carm, do you think supernaturals are real? " She suddenly asks from in my arms as she snuggled closer if that was even possible. We were tangled with our limbs crossed with each other.

" I think our friendly neighborhood gay thinks they are! She's a shitting vampire for fuck's sake! " Lauren yelled from where she was, probably beside Clarke and Lexa, who somehow fell asleep. Hmm, it is pretty cozy out here, but the roof's hard and Laura doesn't like hard things if you know what I mean.

After a few hours of silence, with the wind getting colder and colder, I decided it was best for us to get inside.

Don't want anyone getting colds in the morning...well since it's already 3, I guess I should say later.

I looked back at Laura, and she's sleeping. Huh, she is a light knocker. " Okay Lauren, let's go downstairs to Camila. "

" Camila? " Her eyes lits up when she hears her girlfriend's name.

Whipped.

" Yep. " I stood up, walking towards Clarke. " Hey Clarke. Clarke. " She hums. " We're going back down, are you and Commander Heart Eyes coming? "

" Y-yes. " She releases her hold on Lexa's body, stretching one of her arms while the other scrubs her eyes.

" I can actu- " Lauren slides down the roof.

Seconds after, a huge splash was heard.

Hmmmm, good thing there is a pool at the back.

" I'M FINE! " Drunk Lauren is a hilarious one. As Clarke takes her time to wake up Lexa, I poked Laura gently. " Stop it, I'm sleeping. "

" Sweetheart, we're going inside. " She opens one of her eyes, then held out her arms. " Carry me please. " Such a baby.

I carried her, her arms locked on my neck, her legs wrapped around my waist and her face on my shoulder. I could hear her soft snores again.

" Clarke, are you done? " She sighs heavily, then shakes her head.

" Here, I'll help you out. " I fixed Laura's position, before clearing my throat.

" Hey Clarke, is Laura too heavy for you? " I asked loudly, Clarke's face held confusion, but soon enough, Lexa was standing up. " Laura, get off of my Hodnes. "

Clarke giggles, mouthing 'thank you', then wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck and giving her a peck on the lips.

" Are you having an affair with Laura? " Lexa asks Clarke with her innocent but sad voice, making the two of us to laugh. " N-no, Lexa. No one's having an affair. "

" Good. " Lexa smiles happily. " Because you're mine. " Gosh, all this girls are whipped.

Soon enough we were downstairs, with the couches that can be beds sprawled out, the nine of us almost about to fall asleep, when Camila asks.

" Where's Lauren? " I laughed as I remember, she was still in the pool.

" I'll get her. " I tried to get out of Laura's grips, but her arms and legs were all wrapped around my body.

" Guess you should get her Mila. She's in the pool. " She laughs, then stood up from beside Perry, who's beside LaF, that's beside Dinah who's all wrapped up on Normani, next to her was Lexa cuddling Clarke and finally beside the Sky Princess is my baby and then me.

She skips towards the kitchen that leads to the backyard where the pool is and hopefully where Lauren is.

I heard Camila's laugh, maybe she saw Lauren already.

I just hope that when we all wake up, no one's naked at the backyard.

_______

" Hey lay off! That squirtle is mine! " I could hear Dinah angry voice screaming from afar. What is her deal now?

" No, that's my squirtle, I saw it first! " I groggily open one of my eyes and the first thing that I see, is my beautiful little cupcake, smiling at me with one of her early morning smiles. No wonder I got troubles with my breathing, but I smiled at her nonetheless. " Good morning. "

She smiles as those words escapes my lips, giving me a peck before holding my cheeks delicately. " Good morning Carm. "

" What's happening this time? " I asks with my strained voice, the yelling still going on and it is coming from the kitchen. " Dinah and LaF are fighting over a squirtle. Seems like a normal day. "

I looked at my side and saw that most of the girls are all up. Normani, Clarke and Lexa are the only ones asleep. Clarke must've been very tired with all the babysitting last night.

" Where's Perry? " And just in cue, I heard Perry's voice screaming, saying that if the two didn't stop anytime soon, she'll be giving them punishments before breakfast which immediately silences the two bickering kids.

" How's your head baby? " She pats her head for a bit, then shrugs her shoulders, giving me her 'meh, it's okay' face, her body still on me.

" It's...fine.. It's throbbing but it's nothing that I can't handle. " Aww.. My baby's in pain. I hate it when she's in pain. " Do you want anything? "

She smiles then pecks my lips. " My creampuffs. "

I grin at her and pecked her lips too. " Then let's go get some. " 

She stands up and offers her hands, which I gladly took, but I noticed her shirt is pushed up and her toned abs were showing. She seemed to have caught my staring and smirked at me. " Like what you see, kitten? " 

My cheeks turned crimson when I heard her endearment or rather pet name for me.

" I-I'm not a kitten! " I looked away to hide my red cheeks but her laugh made me realized that she already saw it.

" L-let's go and get your creampuffs. " I stormed off, leaving her still laughing in the living room.

I reached the kitchen and there was Perry cooking breakfast, what looks like bacon and eggs. There were breads in the toaster too. I sigh and slumped myself on the stools beside Dinah who's looking at me with a grin. 

" What's up with you broody vampire? " I glared at her, why do these people give me pet names?

I smelled the alluring essence of the food and my stomach growls. " I'm hungry and Laura just invented another pet name for me. "

Dinah's laugh booms inside the kitchen. " Why? Is she not satisfied with her friendly neighborhood gay? Or her broody, always frowning, but still cute girlfriend? Ohhhh or maybe she hasn't called you the big, fuzzy kitten?! "

" Where in the depths of hell did she get the big, fuzzy kitten?! " Dinah and LaF only giggles, and I could actually hear some of Perry's stifled laughs. Huh, she's listening too.

" Oh, babe come on. Lighten up. I didn't mean to make you upset. " Laura calls from the kitchen door but her words didn't comfort me that much. I pouted and looked at her, her brown eyes luring me again but I must stay away from the temptation of forgiving her.

" Are you mad at me? " She asks with her baby voice. I heard LaF “ Let's leave the two alone. ” with a whisper, but Dinah answers back. “ Are you kidding me? We're about to see some Hollstein sex! Let's stay. ” 

But before I could reply, Normani's voice rang from the other room, calling for Dinah.

Dinah whispers to LaF. " Don't go anywhere. if there's any action that occurs, record it. " 

And Dinah runs off before Perry had the chance to hit her with a spatula. She's making cakes again.

" Yes. " All eyes on me again, including Laura's seductive ones. 

" I'm sorry. " She takes seat on my lap, her hands placed on my shoulders and she gives me those pouty looks and puppy eyes again. I sigh. There's nothing much that I can do.

" Okay. " She squeals and pecks me on both of my cheeks then lips.


	2. Girl Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will see the other couples, and to-be-couples

Laura's Pov

" And we are hereby telling all the girls that we are not tolerating boys, in here. In our school! " Good thing I'm a lesbian then.

" Hey, good thing we're not into boys, eh? " LaF jokes, walking with me and Shannon to class. " Oh believe me, I'm glad my mom enrolled me in this school. A lesbian in a school full of, " Shannon winks at a girl that passed by us. " cute girls. "

I laughed at her flirtiness, and we continued walking towards class, but then my cellphone vibrated in my pocket.

I got it out and checked the message I received, it was Cammie.

From: Cammie (that has a long ass name) Scott  
Hey, guess what? I'm coming over, my dad and I got into a fight again. My mom was thinking of transferring me. Can you pull some strings for me old cousin?

She's moving from North Carolina to Miami? Wow, she must have been in a big fight with her dad.

To: Cammie (that has a long ass name) Scott  
That's so incredible, Cam! Is this another big chicken battle with your dad or what? I'll ask our Principal's Assistant if someone could transfer THIS LATE. Peace out yo

" Laura, watch out! " Shannon's grip was so strong, I could actually feel whip slashes on my arm when she pulled me back. I looked up and saw it was no other than Ariana Henries.

" You almost bumped my girlfriend, Hollis. " She sneered on my face, all her dark clothings were making my eyes hurt so I rubbed my eyes and felt that someone pulled me back again.

What's with people pulling me?!

" You're going to apologize to her dumbnuts. She didn't even touched cutie over here. " Okay, I would admit Carmilla calling Portia Vallon a cutie made me a little jealous.

What? She's mine!

" Okay, let's all settle down shall we? " Portia tries to pull Ariana back, before something bad definitely happens between my girlfriend and hers.

A good idea of her to do that.

" No. Hollis almost bumped you. She wasn't even looking at the fucking way. "

" And my girlfriend didn't bumped your girlfriend, shortstack. So how about you stop bickering like a fucking chicken asshole and go to your class? "

" And what is happening here? " Ms.Treville, our guidance counselor and also my English teacher which is the class I'm going to attend, asks as Ariana backed away from being to close to Carmilla.

Fingers crossed, I wish Ms.Treville stops this ruckus.

" N-nothing, Ms.Treville. Just got a little...heated. " Ariana stares at my girlfriend with those glaring eyes of hers, before averting and looking at Portia, pouting as Portia glared at her.

" Very well, continue to head to your class. " She heads off, leaving Carmilla and I, Shannon, LaF, Ariana and Portia with their gang.

" Oh weren't you a little softie for Ms.Treville? " Ariana clenches her jaw as she tried to hold back, Portia holding her hand and whispering something beside her ear.

" Carm, that's enough. " She looks at me with those brown orbs of hers and I only raised my eyebrows. " She stopped. So you should too. "

" Fine. " She pulls me closer and rested her lips on my forehead and I closed my eyes to savor the moment. I know that she loves me but she doesn't have to go head-to-head with kids just because she thought that I couldn't protect myself.

Ariana and her gang went to their respective rooms, luckily none of them have the same class with me and Carm.

" Who were you texting by the way? " Carmilla asks as we entered the room, weird cause Ms.Treville should've been here. Maybe she went somewhere first.

" Oh, um... It was just Cam. " She raised her eyebrows at me.

" Camila? "

" No, it was Cammie, my cousin. Remember? The blonde white girl at my birthday last month? " She looks away for a moment, maybe trying to think if she did saw my cousin, which she obviously did.

" Oh, the Vegan cutie? " I frowned. Why is she calling everyone cutie?

" I was talking about you, creampuff. Wipe that frown off of your face. " She laughs, grabbing my face gently and placing a wet kiss on my cheek.

Stupid girlfriend. How can I get mad at her when she does things like this?

We were seated at the front row, with Shannon and LaF seating at both sides of us. I looked at the back and saw Bria and Chrissy at the far end of the class, basically devouring each other's faces. But still, cute. The famous Alexis G Zall is here too, beside Miles McKenna and Amy Ordman.

Huh, Elsie, Carmilla's study bu-

" Good morning kids. " Ms.Treville walks in, with her strange weird glowing thingy around her.

She's on point as usual, with her hair tied up high, her blazer on with her shirt and then her skirt ending above her knees with her high socks and high-heeled boots.

She puts her books on her table, then looked at us.

" Gosh, she's doing that staring thing again. " Carm mutters from my side, making me giggle.

" She's not called Ms.Treville for nothing. " I answered. She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder, still keeping her gaze on Ms.Treville.

___

" I can't believe it, Dinah did throw her favorite stuff toy just because Normani got jealous! " I could hear Ally's loud laugh and Dinah's yelling as Carm and I entered the cafeteria.

" What's got you all laughing and hooting? " They greeted us as we take a seat.

" Did you know that Dinah threw her fucking simba stuff toy just because Normani got super jealous with it?! " Ally laughs as she tells, while Stevie watches her as she laughs. Super cute.

" Wait, the simba one that she always bring in retreats?! " Carmilla asks.

" Guys, can you please stop? " Our group only laughed at Dinah's plead, but I noticed that Mila and Lauren are not reacting like they usually do.

Are they fighting again?

" Oh my God, when will the two of you ever stop eating each others faces off?! " Ally and Stevie are at it again with showing the pg-13 version of their happy ending. They flicked us off, continuing where they left off which is Ally nipping on Stevie's neck.

" How about we do that too, huh? " Carmilla husks beside my ear, alarming the tremendous amount of tensions between my legs. God, I hate it when she turns me on in public where I know we can't do it. " Babe, we can wait until we get home, okay? Dad's probably not around. "

Carmilla presses her face on the side of my face and I could feel her smirk growing bigger and bigger.

" Because for now, I should help Camila, they're in a fight again. Well, maybe. I dunno. " She nips my ear and groaned, the wetness between my legs might be dripping down my thighs now.

" Camila? " She was beside Normani, that's seated across from us. She smiles at me and I gestured towards the restroom, she immediately got the message.

" Laura and I will just go in the restroom. " I noticed Lauren looked at Camila longingly, but then returned her gaze down on her lap. Maybe she'll tell the others when I get Camila out of the premises.

" Okay, I've known you for a very long time and I know when you have your ups and down, and now you're basically on the latter. So I'm probably gonna regret this, but, what's wrong? " She sighs heavily and sat on the toilet seat while I blocked the cubicle door. It wasn't just us in the restroom so I tried to lower my voice. Alex Silleg and Connie Bonacieux, Dorothy Castlemore's girlfriend and friend are here.

" She got mad at me again. She thought Grande was flirting with me and I was reciprocating, but I wasn't. She told me she was tired with all of the flirtings that I do, but I swear I have never flirted with anyone rather than her. And if my life depended on me flirting with people, I'd be laying on my own pool of blood. " She fiddles her fingers while tapping her foot. " Why can't she see that no one is as beautiful as her in my eyes? Right now, the only thing that kept me going through life, is her. And you guys of course, but mainly her. Life at home is terrible, my mom and dad are always fighting, so I have to take care of Sofi, but that's fine. "

" She might have gone through stuff that involves trust issues, Mila. Before Lauren even got to be our friend, which is a big privilege to us of course, she was always icy and cold. She was always guarded. Like when something pokes her she'll break so she have to protect herself. She's always straight-forward when it comes to talking and she doesn't trust anyone that much. You were the only person that broke her walls. The only person that got to see her vulnerable side. " She stares at the ground, her hands intertwined together.

" So what I want to tell you is, be patient. Be more understanding. Lauren might have gone through rough times when she was kid and now, but what she needs the most, is you. Mila, I have never seen Lauren so happy until she met you. You're the greatest thing that happened to her. " She sniffs and wipes her tears away, maybe making up her mind.

" But what about me? It's just not her that's inside this relationship. I'm getting hurt too. "

" That's the thing Mila. Two works on a relationship, not just one. Be understanding with each other, be patient with each other and trust each other. And if you're in a bad situation with each other, try to talk it out, even if it's not you in fault. Don't give up just because the other one had. Don't cower back. Love is about fighting for someone you love even if it means that you'll get hurt. "

I told her that I'll give her some quiet time to think and I'll be outside of the cubicle to wait for her. I hear some sniffles and sobs, but I know she'll get through it. Mila is a tough girl. She can do this.

She pulls the door open, and it was fully obvious that she cried, but the smile on her face was more visible.

" Let's go. " She gives me a smile, clinging her arms on mine. We exited the restroom and returned to our table, and the first thing that Camila did was hug Lauren which we 'awwed' at. She whispers something at Lauren, the older girl proceeding on wiping away the tears that managed to fall down from Camila's eyes.

It's really nice to help other people out.

" So my princess saves the day. " Carm mutter in my ear, a smile formed on my face. " Yes, I did. And what actually is my price? "

" Your price will be given to you later when we're alo- "

" Hey lovebirds, what are you two talking about? " Stevie interrupts, her hands all intertwined with Ally's.

" Do you really wanna know? " Carm asks with one of her eyebrow arched up.

" Ooooohhhh, she just threatened you Stevie! " Dinah teases. Hope nothing goes out of spiral.

" Oh no, I didn't. I just asked. "

" Oh well, I know it's about nasties and all that shit, get that vajayjay, Mircalla! "

" I'm betting Laura's about to get some tonight! " Ally starts and I couldn't help but groan. Seriously? Betting on my sex life? IN FRONT OF ME?

Carmilla chuckles and I stared at her in disbelief. She thinks this is funny?

" Uh oh, seems like Carmilla isn't going to get some tonight! "

______________

Connie's POV

" Ariana, you need to stop going head to head with every girl that lays eyes on me! " Ariana huffs from the other side of the room while Alex, Dorothy and I watch the drama.

" I know, it's just that I can't help it! I always get jealous! "

" It's endearing, Ariana, but at the same time it's not. " Alex says.

Ariana glares at her from her place and then continued on her pacing.

" Thanks for that, Mom. "

" Hey, I'm just saying. " Alex says again.

" You know what? We should just take deep breaths and calm down, yeah? "

" Yeah, sure. "

I approach Dorothy and sat on her lap, her hands wrapping around my waist like it was a daily routine for her.

" Do you get jealous with other girls looking at me? " I ask her whilst playing with her fingers. I felt her smile from my back and she peppered short kisses on my shoulder. " Depends if they do something about it or not. "

" What if they do? " I ask again. " Depends again. "

" On what? " She turns me around, facing her. 

" If you're entertaining them. "

" What if I do? " My baby frowns and she pulls me closer and presses her forehead against mine. " I hope you don't because I don't know what I'll do if you did. " She gives me a peck that brought a wide smile on my face immediately.

" I'm just joking D. I will never replace you with anyone. " I give her a kiss on her cheeks. " You are the only person brave enough to face my homophobic father and turn him into a well educated man about LGBT. In 4 hours. "

" Well, it's my duty to turn people from being homophobic assholes to people hugging every gay person they see. " She grins. " If they don't cooperate, I'm pretty sure they're going to end up like douche canoe. " 

" Are you saying you're going to hit my father? " She shakes her head, kissing my nose. " If I did that, then there's no wedding going to happen in the near future! " 

" Hey lovebirds, still too young for weddings! " Alex says from her bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm lacking! Writer's block sucks! Anyway, I was wondering if y'all would read my Supercorp fanfic if I post it? What do you think? It's more of a Kara losing her memories and then gets to live with Lena and falls in love with her all over again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
